


The Golden Ornament

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader - Freeform, Winter, minhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: Your boyfriend's family invited you to help decorate the Christmas tree and you can't help but be a little bit nervous. Luckily, your sunshine is there to pull you out of the clouds and let you shine like the star you are.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	The Golden Ornament

"Babe I'm really nervous. This is the first time I'm meeting the whole family." You speak, feeling your heart stop as soon as the car does. Minhyuk puts it in park and grabs your hand. 

"I know but my parents already love you! Besides, you're just meeting my grandma and my younger brother. And I know they'll love you too. Not quite like I do of course, but you know what I mean." He jokes causing you both to laugh. Minhyuk squeezes your hand lightly, his thumb tracing your knuckles. It only takes that for you to feel more at ease.

"Okay let's go." You smile as he does. Minhyuk slides out of the car and goes your side to open your door. He kisses your cheek and you both walk towards the house. You can see his mom's smile through the blinds as she opens the door. 

"Minhyuk! Y/N!" She exclaims before pulling you both into a tight hug. 

"Come on in! Welcome home." She pulls you by the hand as you walk into the house. Right off the bat you could tell it was a warm house. From the cherry wood floor to the family pictures thoughtfully placed on the table and walls. You remove your shoes before she brings you to the living room. The scent of the pine tree hits you as soon as you enter. Before your eyes the evergreen is already wrapped in lights. His father rounds the corner to with a box of decorations in hand along with another man with another box who you figured was Minhyuk’s brother. 

"It's nice to see you again Y/N. Thank you for coming. This is Minhyuk's younger brother Sungmin and their grandmother." He introduces as they both wave at you. Sungmin looks like him except with even sharper features and a slightly serious expression, no doubt having spent time in the army. Grandma gets up from the sofa with a cheeky grin.

"Ah so you're the girl making my Minmin happy. Come here, let me get a good look at you." She smiles, waving her hand to beckon you closer. You set your purse down and walked closer to her so she can see your face.

“You’re pretty, I like you already.” She smiles as Minhyuk blushes from his seat. With all the decorations gathered, his mom stands in front of the tree.

“Alright everyone. The theme this year is red and gold so let’s get started!” She exclaims with spirit before turning on the Christmas music which starts of with Jingle Bells. The family was pretty efficient if you had to say so yourself. Grandma sat down and put the hooks on while everyone else hung them up on the trees. Your eyes scanned the tree, finding the perfect places to put your decorations that weren’t too close to any that were the same color. Once every ornament was hooked, Grandma stood up to help but stayed close to you.

“Can you help me put this up? I want it there.” She points. You take it gently from her before putting it up, repeating the process a few more times. A fond smile graces her lips as she pats your hand gently as a thank you before she heads back to her seat. Taking a gold ball, you look at the tree before noticing there was an empty spot at the top.

“Hey babe, can you put that up there?” You ask, pointing to the space. He chuckles, taking it from you.

“You just keep me around for my height.” He winks, before taking the glass bulb. Blushing, you lightly push him after he puts the ornament causing you both to laugh as if you’re in our own little world. Grandma grins and claps her hands, “Well would you look at that. Pretty, smart, and a good eye. You picked a good one Minhyuk.” With that, your boyfriend's cheeks catch fire. It was odd to see Minhyuk shy and quiet for a change, but it didn’t last long. 

"Yes! Finally! We wish you a merry Christmas!” Minhyuk nearly screams and you knew where this was going. That was his favorite Christmas carol and he couldn’t help but sing and dance. Minhyuk is quick to pull you into his arms, swaying you back and forth while he sings and you can’t help but laugh and dance with him. His mom takes out her phone to capture the moment while Sungmin groan, shaking his head in embarrassment.

“I don’t know how you deal with him.” He wonders aloud, not expecting Minhyuk’s quick reply, “It’s because she loves me!” He was too happy with a smile, his face aglow. It was absolutely contagious and you couldn’t help but smile back. Soon his mom and dad joined in, with grandma just smiling and clapping her hands. Eventually, the song ends and the tree finds itself complete. You all take a seat while his dad goes to light the tree as Sungmin dims the lights.

“One, two, three.” His dad counts before flipping the switch and turning on the twinkling lights. Everyone oohs at the tree, loving how the colors match so well. Comments flying around how it’s the prettiest tree yet and how it was much easier to put up with an extra set of hands.

“Time for the family picture!” His mom decrees and feeling like the odd person out, you reach to take her phone. She looks at you confused before asking, “What are you doing? You’re not taking the picture. You’re already a part of the family Y/N.” Just that was enough to make your heart swell and you smile softly and nod. Sungmin takes the phone and sets it up on the tripod, starting the countdown. You’re in the front row between Minhyuk and Grandma, while his mom, dad, and Sungmin were behind you. Everyone smiles big for the camera, taking a few pictures before getting ready for some sweet treats Grandma baked. You go into the kitchen to help her missing the way Minhyuk’s dad secretly nods at him.

. . . to be continued


End file.
